


Forbidden Fruit

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, but hopefully fun, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: The first time Levi saw it happening he blamed the lack of his reading glasses for what he'd just witnessed, passed it off as a misunderstanding. The second time was just plain weird.And now here he stood for a third time, watching from behind a half-open door as his husband rolled his eyes back and slumped into the bedsheets, cracked sighs of relief sounding so loud in the otherwise quiet home. Levi gulped once, strangely aroused by the display but similarly aghast at what was occurring, a deep purple sphere being run slowly up and down Erwin's tanned cheek.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



> Hi! So today I posted something ridiculous and hideous based on the official promo art from the snk DS game and in order to cheer myself up further, I ended up writing this. Thanks to Kitty for reading this through for me and keeping me afloat xx
> 
> https://zedsdead1001.tumblr.com/post/160655600532/when-you-finally-find-out-your-husband-has-a-kink

The first time Levi saw it happening he blamed the lack of his reading glasses for what he'd just witnessed, passed it off as a misunderstanding. The second time was just plain weird.  
  
And now here he stood for a third time, watching from behind a half-open door as his husband rolled his eyes back and slumped into the bedsheets, cracked sighs of relief sounding so loud in the otherwise quiet home. Levi gulped once, strangely aroused by the display but similarly aghast at what was occuring, a deep purple sphere being run slowly up and down Erwin's tanned cheek.   
  
Each pass caused another low moan, the man on the mattress unaware that his partner was even back from the store and Levi stared as Erwin's toes curled in apparent pleasure - he'd never actually made it to the store, forgotten shopping-list having been abandoned unintentionally on the kitchen work top, the only reason that Levi had come home so prematurely.   
  
He'd never stuck around before to see what would follow, previous encounters left alone with a hurried pace and the quietest close of the front door that Levi could manage, however he found himself enraptured and unable to move.   
  
Erwin's tongue flicked out quickly to taste the fruit, wet muscle taking the smallest of licks and all the blood from Levi's brain sank deep into his crotch, nature's bodily reaction catching him off guard and confusing his mind. He tried to concentrate on what was surely so wrong about the whole scenario, remove any sexual connotations - it was difficult though, Erwin's whimpers of delight making Levi's ears burn as hot as his groin.   
  
_Look, Levi. Look. He's wearing yesterday's underwear. His hair isn't even combed. And I'm sure that's…what is that on his chin?!_   
  
Any closer inspection was rendered irrelevant due to distance and what happened next. Erwin raised his hand, held the grape like it was the sweet baby jesus himself and Levi gaped with a dry mouth as the dark blob was placed between open lips, left for a moment before a hollow-cheeked sucking motion sent it popping into Erwin.   
  
_Holy fuck…_  
  
Levi squirmed, his pants unusually tight and then there were the noises…dear god the   _noises_ his husband was making, absolutely decadent whines and groans as teeth chewed the grape into a pulp. One final bob of the throat signalled the fruit's demise and Erwin smacked his lips together before reaching for another treat.   
  
There was only so much Levi could handle and he wavered on the cusp of two potential courses of action; leave now, get the groceries with a semi lodged in his boxers, or stay. Stay and maybe join in.   
  
The prospect of food combined with sex didn't appeal to Levi, visions in his mind of spray can cream becoming clumped in pubic hair, chocolate melting onto sheets and solidifying on skin. Sausages violated. But fruit? That was clean. A bit sticky, granted, but as clean as food could get and Levi weighed up his options. How long had this been going on without his knowledge? If he accepted it, showed Erwin that he held no abhorrence, that would make his partner insanely happy. And to do so would in turn make Levi happy.   
  
As another grape was despatched between pouting lips, Levi drew a deep breath and stepped inside the bedroom, heart racing and mind forced wide open.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Erwin lay back, chest heaving and body on fire, the satisfied rush of passion racing through his veins as he looked upwards, hands trembling against pale fast-moving hips. He still didn't fully fathom what was going on, thoughts turning blank and he became consumed by his lover, a man who had strode in just less than an hour ago with a determined jaw and a pointed finger. Erwin could vaguely recall something being declared about 'we're in this together, for better for worse' and a few curses, however not much seemed clear after that. All he was certain of now was Levi riding him energetically.   
  
He dug his fingers into porcelain skin and gave a bellowing moan as Levi's hands squeezed at Erwin's chest, a flushed face hanging over him and Levi bowed down, still grinding desperately as he chased his orgasm, heavy breathing ragged and worn. He held a grape in his teeth, lowered enough for the exchange and Levi watched Erwin lift up, taking the prize gleefully with clouded eyes and pink cheeks.   
  
Erwin sucked in harshly, juicy flesh devoured and a dribble of liquid spilled down the side of his face, the absolutely fucked expression making Levi shake his head in disbelief.   
  
"Erwin…shit…"   
  
All the prone male could do was succumb, the taste of moist and sweet grapes tingling inside and he gasped, Levi's mouth suddenly on his as they shared in the delight, swapped flavours in messy kisses and Erwin reached lower, his husbands solid and wet erection given some much needed attention.  
  
The afternoon sun drifted through the window, dust particles illuminated as the married couple disturbed them with their vigorous activities, the sparkling show akin to twinkling stars in a night's sky and Erwin called out, near his limit and chin glazed by fluids. Levi pushed up, eyes trained on perfect blue hues as he moved with urgency, the fist around his cock tightening as Erwin's stomach clenched.   
  
"Levi! Levi yes!"   
  
Just before they could unravel completely, Levi decided to step up the game and snatched the last grape from it's bowl, sliding it seductively on Erwin's lips and creating a rumble of desire from them both, fingers nipped carelessly as the final morsel disappeared inside. Erwin came instantly, the sensation of fresh fruit and Levi's digits on his tongue proving too much and he shouted his husband's name over and over, pulpy food escaping with each cry.   
  
Levi felt the moment of release, warmth spreading inside of him only to be forced out by his thrusts, much like the grapes sliding from Erwin's slack jaw and he panted swiftly, fucking Erwin's hand and still-hard shaft for all he was worth. It took mere seconds to break, all of their foreplay and exploration building a massive coil in his stomach and Levi shouted in exhilaration, lips smiling and breath shaky as he climaxed with more power than he could ever remember possessing in the past, shivers taking over his bones whilst he added yet more mess to Erwin's skin.   
  
They slowed, catching oxygen when possible and admittedly avoiding the inevitable conversation. As was usual, even in this unprecedented situation, they shared a quick kiss and parted thereafter, clean-up process underway with practised motions. Levi stood in the en-suite, waiting a while to be able to piss again and he stretched his neck side to side, finally relieving himself as always.   
  
Erwin bunched the bedsheet up after wiping himself down with a cloth, mind whirring but body satisfied. He heard the sound of running water, knowing that Levi would be taking a shower and he covered the mattress with fresh linen, humming lightly despite having no clue what to say. His chest exploded into nervous butterflies when the bathroom became silent and Erwin looked up with slight fear, empty bowl in hand and eyes wide like he'd been caught stealing candy.   
  
Levi stood in the doorway, towel around his waist and brush held between teeth that had recently cradled grapes and he shrugged, keen to keep this as normal as humanly possible. After all, it had been one hell of a time. His voice was deep but kind, chocolatey words pouring over to melt Erwin's heart.   
  
"I still have to go to the store. Is it just grapes or does any fruit work? They've got a deal on plums."   
  



End file.
